


Never late to the Party

by connyhascontrol



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Valentine's Day, a lollipop is heavily featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: Immediately Trixie opens her mouth to protest, wanting to point out that she’s only doing all this to make Katya happy. She’s beingselfless. That’s not something she bothers with very often. But before she can say anything, Katya pushes her lollipop past Trixie’s lips.“No, you’re going to listen.” There’s a sharpness in her voice that Trixie can feel thrumming through her entire body. “Suck,” Katya instructs her almost coldly.Trixie thinks she wants to go to a costume party on Valentine's Day. Katya knows better.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	Never late to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! A while ago I got [this anon](https://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/post/190535540732/katya-with-pigtails-sucking-on-a-lollipop-while) and now here we are with what was supposed to be a quick little PWP. But because I'm me it's also very sweet.
> 
> I wrote this for my girlfriend. I'm so glad I get to be disgustingly smitten this Valentine's Day, I love you so much.

_Oh, who needs confetti?  
_ _We're already falling into the groove  
_ _And who needs a crowd when you're happy at a party for two?_  
_The world can wait  
_ _'Cause I'm never late to the party if I'm late to the party with you_

_(Kacey Musgraves - Late to the Party)_

Trixie gives an unhappy whine at her own reflection. She’s been trying to get the wig in the shape she wants it in, but it just doesn’t want to cooperate. It doesn’t help that it’s bright red, and she hates herself in anything but blonde. She’s been bleaching her unimpressive mousy brown hair since she was fourteen and the red monstrosity that’s currently sitting on her head is a clear reminder why. 

She knows it’s not the wig. The wig is fine; not great, but it will do for a costume party. Her real issue is that she’s been planning this costume for weeks, spending several late nights sewing fabric leaves to the corset and the matching hot pants. Only for Katya to refuse to hold up her end of the deal to be the Harley Quinn to her Poison Ivy. Well. Katya had never actually agreed to it. But Trixie had assumed that if she just went ahead with her plans, Katya would eventually give in. She had not. 

“I’m just gonna be a slut, wear horns and a tail with some red lingerie, and say I’m the devil,” Katya had said while scrolling through twitter on her phone, not even looking at Trixie when she presented the idea to her girlfriend.

“But it’s supposed to be a costume,” Trixie had deadpanned. She wasn’t used to Katya straight-up refusing anything Trixie suggested. 

At that Katya had finally taken her eyes off her phone. “You villain!” she’d pressed out through her wheeze.

“Yes, that’s the point,” Trixie had said in a sullen tone. 

She had lit up when Violet had invited them to her Valentine’s Villains party, relishing the chance to dress up and put on makeup that’s even more over the top than her everyday look. Katya had only muttered something about it being on Valentine’s Day and not Halloween, and no matter how much Trixie pushed, Katya evidently couldn’t scrounge up any enthusiasm for Trixie’s plan and the party in general. 

“I thought you’d be into the idea! You know, rejecting the commodification of human connection or whatever communist spiel you can come up with,” Trixie had kept prodding, but Katya had only given a non-committal hum. “And you love being ooky spooky.”

“Putting my hair in pigtails and wearing a pair of sequin booty shorts is not ooky spooky,” Katya had countered with a raised brow, and Trixie had let it go, trying to swallow the disappointment burning bitter down her throat.

Whatever, this way her costume would be even more impressive in comparison. She just would have liked to be impressive with Katya. It was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and Trixie had thought the party was ideal. It gave Katya the perfect excuse to not have to do anything cheesy. Trixie was all about heart-shaped everything, candle light, and love songs, but she knew Katya was not. This was her gift to Katya, not having to pretend for Trixie. And besides, Violet was Katya’s friend, not Trixie’s. She didn’t even like Trixie very much, so Trixie agreeing to go was definitely a sacrifice on her part. 

Katya wasn’t appreciating any of it, and Trixie had tried so hard to not let that dampen her excitement for the day. But now that she’s wrestled herself into the green tights that are at least one size too small and laced up the corset that pushes her tits up to her chin but makes sitting down impossible, she wonders what she’s taking this discomfort in stride for, if not for Katya.

It was supposed to be a fun night where she gets to show what a cool, hot girlfriend she is. She’s not feeling any of that now that she’s ready to leave. 

Katya is supposed to come by her place so that they can go together, and Trixie keeps oscillating between the bathroom to unnecessarily touch up her makeup and her bedroom with the full length mirror to pull her costume in place as if it’s not already fused to her shape. 

The doorbell rings a few minutes before 8pm, two short bursts, the way Katya always rings so Trixie knows it’s her, and Trixie buzzes her in without waiting for a reply at the intercom. She leaves her door slightly ajar, putting on her coat while she can hear Katya make her way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time by the sound of it. Trixie has picked her longest coat for the occasion, and she buttons it all the way down to her knees. She’s less concerned about the cold than she is about being stared at. She doesn’t feel like showing off today. Out of the corner of her eye, Trixie can see her front door being pushed open. 

“Let me just grab my purse, and we can…” Trixie’s sentence trails off as she turns towards the door. Katya is leaning in the doorframe, one leg casually crossed in front the other. Her feet are in the same pair of black Docs she wears every day, but above that her legs are in ripped fishnets. Trixie breathes a surprised little laugh when her eyes get to the sequin booty shorts, and Katya’s red lips grin around the lollipop she’s sucking on. Her makeup looks fairly similar to how she usually does it when they go out, except for the heart she has put on her cheek, probably with eyeliner. She even dyed her hair, one pigtail in a splotchy pink the other blue. Her eyes are shining from underneath her blunt bangs. She’s clearly delighted, and Trixie feels her face break into a big smile too. 

“Hey, baby,” she casually greets Trixie after she’s pulled the lollipop from her mouth. Instead of replying, Trixie reaches for Katya’s baseball shirt, winding her fingers into the material, and pulls her close. Her mouth tastes like sugar and artificial cherry, and Trixie has never tasted anything better. 

“Hi”, she says quietly against Katya’s lips. 

With the lollipop back in her mouth and her hands on Trixie’s waist, Katya steers her backwards into the apartment and quickly closes the door. She drops the backpack she had slung over one shoulder by the door, her own folded up coat landing on top of it. She must have taken it off before opening the door so Trixie got the full view of her costume. 

"Your makeup looks so great, baby," Katya murmurs close to her face. "I'm into the hair too." Her fingers are at Trixie's chest, undoing the buttons and revealing her corset bit by bit.

“What are you doing? We have to leave.” As she says it, Trixie only looks at Katya’s hands that are working quickly, and does nothing to stop her.

“I want to see!” Katya gives her a quick grin before her eyes turn downward again. “You spent so much time on your costume, I want to appreciate it the way it deserves.”

Biting her lip, Trixie lets Katya peel her out of her coat. Once she has pulled Trixie’s hands out of the sleeves, she folds the coat over her arm in front of her own body, her eyes raking over Trixie. She makes a production out of it, slowly circling Trixie, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth and wolf whistling as she goes. Trixie’s eyes follow her, turning to look over her shoulder, when Katya is behind her. She pops one hip, pushing her ass out, meanwhile trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Katya finishes her round and Trixie meets her with a grin, quickly winding her arms around Katya’s waist and pulling her close. She’s managed to put Trixie back in the mood she had envisioned for today, and all Katya had to do was exactly what Trixie had told her to.

“You like?”

“I _love_ ,” Katya is quick to confirm, and leans in for a kiss. When she tries to deepen it, brushing her tongue against the seam of Trixie’s lips, Trixie pushes her away with a hand against her chest. 

“Oh no, we have a party to go to, and make sure everybody knows how hot we look together,” Trixie insists. She tries to grab her coat back from Katya, but she presses it tightly to her belly, refusing to let go. “What are you doing?”

When Katya looks her in the eyes, all playfulness has disappeared.

“There’s something I want to talk about first.”

Uh-oh. That sounds serious. “Sure.” Trixie takes a step back with cold spreading in her belly. 

Katya takes a deep breath. She’s still holding on to Trixie’s coat, the hand that’s holding the lollipop hanging by her side. 

“I don’t think it’s fair that I did all this,” she nods downward at her outfit, “just to make you happy, even though you knew I didn’t really want to.”

Immediately Trixie opens her mouth to protest, wanting to point out that she’s only doing all this to make Katya happy. She’s being _selfless_. That’s not something she bothers with very often. But before she can say anything, Katya pushes her lollipop past Trixie’s lips.

“No, you’re going to listen.” There’s a sharpness in her voice that Trixie can feel thrumming through her entire body. “Suck,” Katya instructs her almost coldly. 

Oh, Trixie is definitely in trouble. But it’s the kind of trouble she usually puts herself in with the intention of letting Katya put her in her place. She nods around the lollipop and sucks it hard so it’s pressed hard against her tongue.

“You know, I’m a little hurt, actually,” Katya carries on, and Trixie squirms, getting agitated. She wants to rush forward, take Katya's face in both hands, and apologize, but she's pinned there by Katya's instructions like a butterfly behind glass. "I didn't know what to think about my girlfriend not wanting to spend Valentine's Day with me, but instead going to a party."

Trixie whines around the lollipop. She wants to explain, to justify herself, but Katya only gives her a sharp look, and she quiets down again. When she does, Katya's expression smoothes out again, and warmth prickles through Trixie's fingertips. Katya steps closer with a hint of a smile playing around her lips.

"You've gotten what you want; now I think it's time I get what I want, don't you?"

Silently, Trixie nods, and Katya's smile grows. She hangs up Trixie's coat, then her own, and puts her backpack over one shoulder again. It gives her both hands to place on Trixie's hips and guide her backwards into the bedroom. Trixie had expected her to peel her out of her costume, but she lets go of Trixie, and swings her backpack around. Holding it open with one hand, Katya rummages around in it with the other. It looks heavy. Katya was supposed to come back to Trixie's after the party since she lives closer to Violet, but Trixie is starting to think it's not just an overnight bag.

She watches with a frown as Katya starts pulling thick, cream-colored candles out, and opens her mouth around the lollipop, wanting to say _I have candles._ But Katya raises her eyebrows at her, and she shuts it again. With her tongue she can feel the plastic stick, having sucked most of the candy off around it. Illuminated only by the light falling in through the open door from the hallway, she stands by the foot of her bed and watches with unease as Katya starts scattering the candles around the room. Before she sets the first two down on Trixie’s bedside table she turns them over, and after fiddling with the bottom for a second, light flickers on behind the wax. 

Trixie’s heart expands a little when she realizes they’re electric. Her furniture is vintage; she and Katya had even refurbished a few flea market pieces together. Trixie would have been upset if Katya got wax on them. At the same time shame burns in her throat. Katya is so considerate, always doing little things for her, and Trixie had apparently gotten it so very wrong. In her mouth the leftover candy crumbles and she’s suddenly sucking in air through the hollow stick. Katya looks up at the noise and meets her eyes. 

“No, sweetheart, that won’t do,” she chides, but her voice is low and soft. _You’re okay_ , she’s telling her, and Trixie relaxes a little. Katya has placed all the candles where she wants them -- on the bedside table, on top of the dresser, and on the windowsill -- and comes back to Trixie. She takes the stick of the lollipop between her fingers and Trixie opens up so Katya can pull it out. Katya then produces another lollipop out of her backpack, and starts to peel off the wrapper.

“God, how many of those do you have?” She only remembers she’s not supposed to talk when the question is out, but Katya only grins at her.

“Enough to keep your mouth busy for a while.” 

She holds the new lollipop out to Trixie, and she quickly opens her mouth so Katya can slide it in. Her face scrunches up at the unexpected taste of sour apple and Katya laughs at her, but then brushes a quick kiss against her cheek before taking the stick and the wrapper and throwing them away in the kitchen. Trixie stays where she is, listening to the sound of the trashcan opening and closing again. A few months ago Katya would have simply left them on the dresser, planning to throw them away later when she was going to the kitchen anyway, and Trixie would have been silently irritated and tidied up when Katya wasn’t paying attention. Katya had caught on -- of course she had -- and did what she could to keep Trixie’s type A personality happy. 

When she steps back into the bedroom, Katya takes both of Trixie’s hands in hers, and squeezes twice. _Honk honk_.

“Are you doing good, baby?” Her eyes are searching Trixie’s face, and Trixie quickly nods. Katya gently pulls the lollipop out of her mouth. If Trixie wanted, she could have done that herself at any point. She doesn’t want to. “Do you want to say something?” Katya prompts her. 

“I love you,” Trixie tells her without having to think about it. _I trust you_. 

Katya smiles. “I love you too.” She kisses Trixie, and this time they take their time. Katya always kisses her like it’s the main event, like she’s trying to make Trixie come from just this. Trixie thinks if she really tried, she might.

When Katya pulls back, her lipstick is smeared around her mouth, but for once it’s only red. Trixie had forgone her usual pink lipstick for the green and red theme of Poison Ivy. She had also picked a lipstick she knew would easily last the night. But then Katya happened to her.

For a moment they just stare at each other, panting, and then Trixie opens her mouth again. Katya breathes a little laugh and puts the lollipop back on Trixie’s tongue. Happily sucking on the sour candy, Trixie watches as Katya goes back to rummaging around in her backpack. She finds what she’s looking for and pulls it out with a pleased _hm_. It’s just a shapeless bunch of straps, but Trixie knows exactly what they look like wrapped around Katya’s hips and how they bite into her thighs when she pulls them tight. The lollipop almost drops to the ground as Trixie’s mouth falls open, but she closes her lips around it at the last second. 

This time Trixie is sure Katya will undress her, but instead she kneels down at Trixie’s feet. Her fingers close around Trixie’s right ankle.

“Lift.”

With a frown Trixie does as she’s told, and Katya pulls her heel off as she balances on one leg. She repeats it with the other foot, and doesn’t stand back up. Once again she touches Trixie’s ankle, and when she lifts her foot this time, Katya puts one loop of the straps over it, again repeating the movement with the other foot. As Katya stands up, she pulls the harness over Trixie’s legs. She doesn’t look at Trixie’s face as she puts it in place and tightens it. Sitting on top of her costume Trixie can barely feel it.

It's not the first time Trixie has worn the harness, but Katya has never put it on her before. It makes it more obvious that even when Trixie is the one with the dick, it's Katya who's fucking her. 

"Okay, lie down." Katya takes Trixie's hand, leading her the two feet to the edge of the bed, and then let's go so Trixie can use it to scoot to the middle of the mattress. Once she's settled, she winds her hands into the blanket, grateful to have something to hold onto. Katya takes one of the many pillows Trixie has sitting on the bed, and Trixie lifts her head for her to put it underneath. Katya does so after gently brushing her red, synthetic hair to one side.

"Good, baby," she says just above a whisper, and Trixie's hips twitch as she hums around the lollipop. 

Trixie watches as Katya goes through her bedside drawer. Technically drawers. They mostly stay over at Trixie's place since Trixie thinks Katya's mattress is an affront to everything that's good in this world, so a lot of Katya's toys have migrated to her place. Trixie likes the casual comfort of finding Katya's things in between her own. 

Katya picks the dildo they bought together, not because they needed another one but because they wanted one that was _theirs._ It's a deep purple, because Trixie had whined at the black one Katya had picked, and Katya had pulled a face at the hot pink one Trixie had made a beeline for.

Kneeling down on the bed next to Trixie, Katya pulls it through the ring at the front of the harness, afterwards wrapping her fingers around the silicone. She gives it a stroke, and Trixie's toes curl in her tights. The entire time, Katya has a serene little smile on her face, apparently completely at peace, while Trixie feels like any moment she's going to burst first out of her costume and then out of her skin. Katya brushes her hand along Trixie's naked arm as she stands up, probably ro calm her down. It doesn’t work. She moves to the end of the bed, and Trixie realizes it's so she doesn't have to uncomfortably turn her head. 

First, Katya's boots come off, and there's no graceful way to do that. They both giggle, albeit Trixie's is muffled, as she balances on one foot, trying to undo the laces, and starts dangerously swaying. She pulls her shirt off quickly, revealing in a simple but nonetheless alluring black bra that Trixie is very familiar with. Then, Katya hooks her fingers into the waistband of the shorts. They're a cheap, stretchy material, no doubt unpleasant to wear, and Trixie expects her to pull them off as quickly as possible. But instead Katya turns around and slowly shimmies them down her hips, bending over as she pushes them down her legs. It gives Trixie a perfect view of how the fishnets dig into her ass where her panties don’t cover it. Katya has gained some weight over the last months and it has mainly settled on her thighs and ass, but giving her a cute little tummy too. Katya was so proud of it, and it was at least as appealing as her body. 

When she’s got the pants down her legs, Katya gives her a look over her shoulder and with a grin wiggles her hips. It makes Trixie snort around the lollipop in her mouth. Katya steps out of the pants, and starts rolling the fishnets down her legs. She loses patience once she gets them below her knees and just pulls them off. Her bra and panties follow, and then she's on Trixie, crawling up her legs and straddling her just below her hips where the dildo is jutting out. Through her tights, Trixie can only feel her weight and the warmth Katya always radiates; she's dying to have Katya up against her own skin. She doesn’t think Katya has any intention of letting her.

“Give me the lube.” Katya’s voice is low but decisive, and Trixie scrambles to get the drawer open. She blindly gropes around for the bottle, her eyes never leaving Katya. She takes it out of her hand silently, no praise for Trixie leaving her lips, and Trixie has to remind herself that this is about Katya, in order to push down the whine threatening to spill over.

The _clack_ when Katya opens the bottle of lube is so loud in the room that Trixie flinches even as she stares at Katya’s fingers, and with her other hand Katya briefly strokes down Trixie’s calf without even looking up. She drizzles some lube on the dick that’s waiting for her. There is no show to her spreading it, just a quick stroke along the shaft, and then Katya pushes herself up on her knees. With the lube-smeared hand, she reaches underneath herself. Trixie can’t see her fingers, the dildo blocking her view, so instead she focuses on Katya’s face, how her eyelids get heavy and she sighs so quietly Trixie would miss it if she wasn’t finely attuned to every sound of pleasure Katya makes.

She takes her time with this, and doesn’t just wipe the lube off on herself. By the way her wrist moves, Trixie is sure she’s fucking herself. It’s not a small dildo. Trixie can take it without any preparation because she’s a slut, but Katya needs to work a little for it. She likes it, Trixie knows, the process of fucking. It doesn’t start or end with a dick in her pussy, and she’s happy to drag out every step of the way, usually to Trixie’s frustration. Right now, Trixie is barely more than a piece of furniture, and she’ll watch for as long as Katya will let her. 

When Katya finally sinks down on the dildo, her eyes close and she makes a sound deep in her throat. Her hips start moving back and forth in little pulses, getting used to the feeling of fullness, and it slides in the rest of the way. The movement of her hips picks up, turning into complete circles that she grinds over Trixie’s hips. Her face is tense with concentration, and Trixie wants to kiss the groove between her brows, brush her lips against the high points of Katya’s cheeks where her lashes are fanning out now that she has her eyes closed. All she can do is suck on the lollipop that’s still in her mouth.

Katya is holding herself up leaning backwards, with her hands digging into Trixie’s legs just above her knees. It gives her enough leverage to really fuck herself, her hips getting erratic, but Trixie knows she can’t come like this. The concentration on Katya’s face starts turning into frustration until finally her eyes snap open, and for the first time since she started all this they meet Trixie’s. 

“I can think of a better use for your mouth.” Her sharp tone runs along Trixie’s spine like a fingernail. Katya pushes herself forward, groaning at the dick shifting inside her, and reaches out for the stick of the lollipop. When she pulls it out, Trixie gasps, as if it gave her trouble breathing, knowing full well it was watching Katya that did that. There’s a wet noise when Katya lifts herself off the strap-on, and Trixie sobs. 

Katya swings one shaky leg off Trixie so she can more easily crawl up to her face. She’s mindful of Trixie’s wig as she swings the leg back over Trixie and gets settled. “Make it good,” is all she says before she takes the lollipop into her own mouth and lowers herself onto Trixie’s face.

Finally being given permission to touch, Trixie hooks her arms around Katya’s thighs and pulls her in even more. The taste of artificial fruit in her mouth is replaced by Katya, and Trixie moans as it covers her tongue. She lets her eyes fall shut, concentrating on the feeling of Katya against her face. Trixie loves doing this; Katya is so responsive, and Trixie knows exactly how to move her tongue, how hard to suck. Above her, Katya gasps and starts grinding against her. 

As Katya comes, her legs twitch under Trixie’s hands, and she buries one hand in Trixie’s hair to hold her in place. Instead, she gets a fistful of wig as she pulls it off Trixie’s head. It makes her come down much faster than she usually would, since she’s staring down at Trixie who had opened her eyes wide at the feeling of the wig being pulled off. Katya looks from her wig cap covered head to the wig she still has hanging from her hand, and starts laughing, the lollipop threatening to fall out of her mouth. Trixie makes an offended noise that’s muffled by Katya’s pussy still pressed against her.

“Sorry!” Katya drops the wig on the bed, pulls the lollipop out of her mouth, and climbs off Trixie’s face, quickly leaning down to give her an apologetic kiss. “I’m so sorry, baby, but that was funny!”

The glass has cracked. Both their makeup is beyond help, Katya is still giggling in bursts while Trixie lies there, bald and unable to recover from the indignity of it. 

“I thought you had it secured.”

“I did! At least enough for me to sit somewhere and look pretty, I didn’t expect anybody to pull on it.” Two minutes ago Trixie was blissed out; now she’s indignant, and Katya just _won’t stop laughing_.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Her tone has gotten softer and she strokes along Trixie’s sticky cheek, down her neck and over her collarbone. Trixie doesn’t know where the lollipop has disappeared to, and she doesn’t care. “You’re so pretty.”

Trixie only snorts, and sits up not yet sure what to do. Maybe hide in the bathroom and sulk.

“You are!” Katya insists, and her fingers start to peel away the stretchy material of the wig cap. Trixie almost bats her hands away, but she’s suddenly desperate for Katya to baby her. So she lets Katya unwind her hair from the tight coils she’s laid it in close against her skull. Out of the corner of her eye, Trixie can see her hair puffing up around her in irregular curls. Katya arranges them carefully, parting them where Trixie usually does in an approximation of her everyday hair style.

“There you go,” Katya murmurs gently, and Trixie lets her kiss her. “Let me take all this off you, hm? You must be uncomfortable.” 

Trixie only hums, and Katya understands it as the confirmation that it is. The strap-on comes off first. Then Katya starts dismantling Trixie's costume by untying the strings at the back of her corset, not undoing them, just loosening them enough for air to rush into Trixie’s lungs, feeling like her ribs are expanding. Katya straddles Trixie and undoes the hooks at the front, and Trixie doesn’t watch herself bust out of it. It _is_ good to get it off, she just mourns her look. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Katya says softly when she’s folded the corset up, resting it next to the wig. The boning has left red marks on Trixie’s torso, from where it dug in above her hips to where her tits were squashed together, and Katya brushes her lips over them. She asks Trixie to lie down, and when she goes, Katya pulls off first her pants, then the stupidly small tights and her panties right along. The relief of her skin breathing drowns out her displeasure over the dichotomy of the shape of her body now and five minutes ago. 

Katya lays herself along Trixie, finally giving her the skin contact she’s been craving. She forgets why she was ever upset when Katya’s tongue is softly moving in her mouth. 

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Katya whispers against her lips. “You’ve earned a reward.” Her fingers trail downward over Trixie’s tummy. “Yeah?” 

Trixie nods, and keeps her eyes on Katya’s face as her fingers travel further south. She sighs and bites her lip when Katya brushes through her folds, spreading her open. Katya’s movements are slow but sure, and Trixie melts against her. There’s no need to rush, everything feels nice and soft, and Trixie knows that eventually Katya will make her come. When she does, she drowns Trixie’s moans in a deep kiss. 

“I had a whole dinner planned, you know,” Katya says quietly when they’re cuddled up under the blanket, Katya’s head resting on Trixie’s shoulder, after they've cleaned themselves up.

“You were going to cook for me?” In astonishment Trixie peers down at the crown of her head, one half pink, the other blue. 

Katya breathes out quickly through her nose, the air tickling Trixie’s collarbone. “Christ, no. But I was going to buy some really nice things.” 

“Aww, baby, I would have loved that.” Katya only hums. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you. I didn’t want you to have to tell me you didn’t want any of that.”

“Why did you assume I wouldn’t want it?” Katya doesn’t sound offended, just confused, and Trixie squirms under Katya’s focus. 

“I just-- I didn’t want to put pressure on you, because you’re so _good_ , and you probably would have done anything I asked, even if you didn’t want to. I didn’t… want to be too much.” She’s embarrassed, it’s _embarrassing_ , but she owes Katya this much.

“Baby,” Katya coos, and props herself up on one elbow so she can face Trixie. “I don’t know what kind of self-sacrificing saint you think I am, but I have never done anything with you that I didn’t want to do.”

“Oh.” Trixie is sure her foundation has rubbed off enough for Katya to see how red she’s gone. 

“We do romantic stuff all the time; I _suggest_ it, too. I’m not doing it to indulge you, I like spending time with you!”

“I know you do,” Trixie assures her. “It’s just that before, you never were into all that cheesy stuff.” 

They started dating eight months ago, but before that they had been friends for years. Trixie had watched girls in Katya’s life come and go with -- what it took her a long time to admit to herself was -- jealousy. During that time, she had observed how Katya acted in relationships, if that even was what they were. Sometimes those women had seemed to be nothing more than a way to pass the time. Trixie had told herself it was a good thing that they were never going to date. Her heart wouldn’t be able to take it. 

“Before, I wasn’t with you,” Katya points out. “I wasn’t in love.” That’s enough to put a smile on Trixie’s face again. “And now that I am, I want to be so disgustingly romantic with my girlfriend that nobody wants to spend time with us anymore.”

“I’d say we’re succeeding.” Their friends were ecstatic for them when they finally started dating. That had changed pretty quickly when they kept making out every time they hung out with anybody. “We could have been extremely gross at the party, and could have called it a character choice. And it’s Valentine’s Day; nobody could blame us.” Trixie is aware that they still would have been booed.

“We can still go to the party if you like,” Katya offers, and Trixie snorts.

“God, no! I didn’t want to go in the first place. Like, a villain-themed costume party on Valentine’s day, who _does_ that? Fucking Violet, of course.” She’s not even finished with her little rant when Katya starts laughing. She wraps her arms all the way around Trixie, and squeezes tightly.

“Okay, good,” Katya says with her face squished against Trixie’s chest. Then she lifts her head with an excited _oh_ , almost knocking her skull into Trixie’s chin. “I have something else!” She peels herself away from Trixie, getting up and striding across the room with an energy Trixie couldn’t summon at this moment. Once again she returns to her backpack.

“God, what else have you got in there, Hermione? Books about dark magic? Twenty clowns?”

Katya grins at her and wiggles her eyebrows. “A piece of your soul.” 

What she pulls out is a plastic container in a cardboard sleeve. She holds it up so that Trixie can see it’s tiramisu. Trixie mirrors her grin, and before she has the chance to say anything, Katya takes it into the kitchen. There’s the sound of cardboard ripping, but the trash can doesn’t open. Trixie is sure that instead, it lands in the recycling can Katya got her a while ago when Trixie had lamented wanting to do more for the environment but hadn’t known where to start. A drawer opens and closes, and Katya returns with the tiramisu and two spoons.

They eat it propped up against the headboard, still naked. The dessert had gotten a bit shaken up in Katya’s backpack, and it would probably taste better if it was cold. It’s perfect. 

“I could do this every day,” Katya mumbles around a mouthful of tiramisu. 

“We kind of do.” Not usually after eating tiramisu, not always after sex, but most nights they fall asleep together in Trixie’s bed. Maybe it’s their conversation that’s made her bold; maybe she wants to push Katya’s buttons. “We could do it every day if you moved in with me.”

Katya sits up straight beside her, dessert spoon hovering in the air, and slowly turns to face her.

“Oh God, you look like an owl. Stop that.”

Katya blinks slowly. “Really?”

“Yes!” It comes out as a shriek, making any attempt to hide her nerves useless. “By lesbian standards we should have adopted three cats by now, it’s time we caught up.”

Katya’s brows are knitted together in concentration as she puts her own spoon into the plastic container before taking Trixie’s out of her hand. She ignores Trixie’s affronted _hey_ and reaches over her to put everything down on the bedside table. Then she straddles Trixie’s lap.

“Are you sure?”

There’s giddiness bubbling up in Trixie, and she does her best to keep a straight face, not wanting Katya to think she doesn’t mean it. 

“I’m sure.”

Katya cups her face with both hands and pulls her in for a small kiss. “Alright. Yes, I’d like that.”

“Great.” Trixie’s face stays expressionless. “Can I have my dessert back now?”

Katya’s mouth drops open in shock, but the corners are already pulling up, and Trixie finally breaks.

“You villain!” Katya wheezes, as Trixie dissolves in laughter and pulls her closer.

“Yes, that’s the point,” Trixie shrieks before pressing kisses all over Katya’s face. “We’re a perfect match.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought; comments make my gay little heart so happy. You can also find me on tumblr where I'm [connyhascontrol](https://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/).


End file.
